One Disaster After Another
by Kitty-Cat-13-7
Summary: Bankotsu is forced to go on a school camping trip where his life is hell! well mostly SANBAN
1. Who Denied Things Couldn't Get Worse?

Chapter 1

Who Ever Denied Things Couldn't Get Worse?

The music blasted from Bankotsu's stereo as he shoved more stuff into his duffle bag. He glared at all that went into the bag from his room, he didn't want to go on this stupid trip anyways.

For Bankotsu's classes' "end of the year present" their teacher, Mr. Suzuki, decided to bring the class on a camping trip out in nature. Nature was definitely not Bankotsu's thing. Mr. Suzuki said it would be a learning experience, but it's the end of the year. Who wants to learn?

Bankotsu stood up and grabbed his ipod from his bed. At least he would have one thing of technology. He zipped up his bag and threw it over by the door. Bankotsu laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

A loud knock was heard through the booming music and Bankotsu sat up.

"Yeah?!" He shouted and a quiet voice, well behind the music it was quiet, was heard.

"Bankotsu, your friend is waiting outside for you." His mother explained and Bankotsu sighed. The time finally came.

He slung his bag onto his shoulder and clicked off the stereo. Bankotsu took his time getting out of the house and mumbling a good bye to his parents.

When Bankotsu open the front door he saw his friend, Jakotsu, waiting for him in his old Dodge, somewhat of a truck. He dragged his feet with every step as he made his way to Jakotsu's vehicle.

Bankotsu swung the door open and hopped in.

"You are the slowest walker I have ever seen." Jakotsu complained as he backed out of the drive way.

"Don't start, Jakotsu. I'm not all that excited that we're going on this frickin' trip."

Jakotsu turned to look at Bankotsu with a cherry smile on his face.

"Well, I am! I'm pumped! I packed so much stuff and this will be my first time out in the wild. Also, I-"

Jakotsu kept blabbering on, but Bankotsu just tuned him out and gazed out the dirty window of the truck. He watched as trees and buildings whizzed by and then saw the familiar outline of their school.

Bankotsu saw the bus parked by the entrance and many students talking to each other on the sidewalk.

Jakotsu parked his car and jumped out.

"Hey, Bankotsu!" He shouted from outside. "I'm going to need a bit of help with my stuff since you only have one bag."

Bankotsu sighed and wrenched his door open. He was somewhat shocked when he saw the back of Jakotsu's truck.

Three suitcases were pilled on top of each other, two containing cloths and the other held hair and make up crap. There was also a giant, blue cooler mixed in with it all.

"Jakotsu… We're only going for a week…" Bankotsu said dryly and Jakotsu smiled.

"I know. But this is my first camping trip so you don't know what to expect." He explained proudly. "Now, help me get this stuff down."

* * *

The bus was a bustle of chatting as it sputtered down the highway. Bankotsu shrunk into his seat more and closed his eyes as music blared through his headphones. Jakotsu had switched seats to sit beside another gay guy, who in his opinion was hot. Even so, Bankotsu preferred to be alone.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and he glanced up to see the head cheerleader, Sango Hamada. He took his right headphone out.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked, with a gentle tone in her voice. Bankotsu laid a bored expression on his face. _Well, there goes my alone time. _He shifted over to the window, with out a word.

Sango blinked at his arrogance, but quickly sat down as the bus's wheel smacked against a bump in the road.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with your football playing boyfriend?" Bankotsu muttered, still wondering why she did come sit by someone like him.

"You mean my ex-boyfriend." Sango stated angrily. Bankotsu took a quick peek over the seat and saw the football quarterback, Miroku Kinjo, flirting with some hot babe.

"I caught him cheating on me yesterday and-"

"I don't want to here your sob story." Bankotsu interrupted. "Just because you sit with me, doesn't mean I have to here you blab on about your love life."

"Well, you don't have to be such a grouch either." Sango spat back. She couldn't believe how ignorant this guy really was.

Bankotsu turned his body towards the window and mumbled many things that couldn't be repeated.

"Bankotsu!" A voice shouted from behind him and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around and faced the person that he hated most in the world, Suikotsu Ochi.

"Long time no see." Suikotsu said and Bankotsu groaned.

These two had quite a history. Back in middle school, Suikotsu was the most deceiving, lying bastard Bankotsu had ever met.

They used to be friends until Bankotsu had hit jackpot when he found this smoking hot girl. They dated for a couple months, but then Suikotsu went behind Bankotsu's back and made out with this girl. Then the next day she dumped Bankotsu and continued dating Suikotsu.

The same thing happened the first year of high school and then again and again. It's like Suikotsu was out to make Bankotsu's love life miserable.

"I over heard that you have gone through a break up." Suikotsu said to Sango and she nodded.

"Maybe you could come and sit back here with me and I can listen to your story because it seems like _someone_ isn't that sensitive." Suikotsu casually slid his arm around Sango's shoulders. She blushed furiously and smiled. Suikotsu gave a cocky smirk to Bankotsu. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. He didn't know why Suikotsu was trying to get this girl, he wasn't even the slight bit interested in her.

"That's OK." Sango said, not taking his offer. "I'm fine here."

"Well, if being in the company of a grump suits you,

then very well." Suikotsu sat back in his seat, out of Bankotsu's view.

* * *

For the rest of the trip, Bankotsu didn't say a word and just listened to his tunes. Finally, they reached their destination. Mr. Suzuki stood at the front of the bus and began to yell over the talking class.

"Attention class!" He shouted and they all quieted down. "When we get off the bus I want everyone to meet over by large oak tree. Then we'll unload the bags and set up the tents."

Bankotsu sat up and stretched. Sango had already made her way off the bus with Suikotsu at her heels. Bankotsu walked down the aisle and hopped off the bus.

All that was in sight was trees. Large trees, small trees, bushes and grass, that's about it.

Bankotsu sighed and walked over to the tallest oak tree in the area. He noticed that Suikotsu was still flirting with Sango, but she just kept denying him. It was funny actually and Bankotsu chuckled to himself. He continued walking, but then felt something wrapped around his waist.

"Oh Bankotsu! It's been so long!" The girl, that was attached to him, shrieked. _Oh no. It can't be. _He slowly turned around, but cursed when he faced Kikyo, his ex-freakishly obsessive-over dramatic-girlfriend.

"Kikyo, do you mind?" He asked, pointing to her tight hold on his waist. She quickly let go and stared up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Bankotsu, I've missed you so much ever since we broke up my heart has been in two. I wanted to come on this trip to get you back, I can't live without you." Kikyo explained as she gripped onto his hands.

"OK, this is why I broke up with you. You're way too obsessive."

"But Bankotsu you once said you loved me."

"That was the night you got me drunk by spiking my drink."

"I would never do such a thing!"

"I got tested at the hospital and I found the bottle of Vodka in your trash."

"It was my dad's!"

Bankotsu sighed. "OK, let's get this straight. I don't like you and I don't ever want you coming near me or watching me or anything creepy that you would probably do."

Kikyo's eyes welled up with tears and she ran off in the opposite direction, crying her eyes out.

"That was harsh." Jakotsu said as he walked up beside Bankotsu.

"Well, the bitch deserved it. She's been all over me lately."

* * *

All the luggage was brought out of the trailer and Mr. Suzuki gave everyone a piece of paper with their tent partners on it. Bankotsu took his and scanned through the short list.

Tent 6

Bankotsu

Jakotsu

Miroku

Suikotsu

_Shit. _Things just seemed to be getting worse by the minute. At least Jakotsu was with him.

* * *

"What do you mean you're moving tents?!" Bankotsu blurted out after Jakotsu told him the bad news.

"Well, because I'm gay, Mr. Suzuki said I get to have my own tent right in the middle. Because there's guys on one side of the camp ground and girls on the other. So, I get to be in the middle."

"Do you know what's this means?!" Bankotsu practically shouted.

"Um…Since I'm a guy but I act like a girl, I'm special…?"

"No, damnit! I'm stuck with two ladies men!"

"Well, at least they'll get along." Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu.

"Why did I have to come on this stupid trip anyways…?" Bankotsu cross his arms over his chest.

"Because we'd loose 70 of our final mark if we didn't." Bankotsu shot another glare and Jakotsu stayed quiet.

"That was a rhetorical question…" Bankotsu sighed and glanced over at the finished tent, that _he_ had completed _himself. _Not seeing any help from Miroku or Suikotsu.

All was quiet, until Jakotsu blurted out, "what does rhetorical mean?"

* * *

Bankotsu walked over to the tent, with his head lowered in disappointment. When he reached the tent he zipped open the door and crawled in, but saw that Suikotsu and Miroku had beat him to it.

"Hey, man! Thanks for putting up the tent!" Miroku exclaimed. Bankotsu's face was expressionless.

"Where was my help…?"

Suikotsu and Miroku exchange glances.

"Helping Mr. Suzuki unpack." They said at the same time. Bankotsu nodded and pretended to believe them, but knowing very well they were most likely flirting with girls.

All Bankotsu knew at this point was he hated camping.

* * *

i know really original but whatever i enjoyed writing this one :P PLEASE R&R! 


	2. Saving a Life, Earning a Love

**Chapter 2**

**Saving A Life, Earning A Love**

"Rise and shine, campers!" Mr. Suzuki's voice shouted out through the megaphone the next morning.

Bankotsu opened one eye and squinted through the stream of sun light shining through the tent. He groaned and covered his head with his pillow. Rustling was heard of the other guys as they got ready for the day. Bankotsu stayed put, hoping that they wouldn't care and just go on with out him. But of course, Suikotsu was always the kind of person that wanted to make Bankotsu's life a living hell.

Suikotsu plowed his heel into Bankotsu's side and a grunt of pain escaped his lips.

"C'mon get up, lazy ass." He muttered and Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, but forced himself to sit up. Suikotsu and Miroku had quickly left and Bankotsu sat in one place, drifting off into his own world, until Mr. Suzuki began to shout again.

"Last warning! If you all are not out of your tents, you'll be a clean-up duty for breakfast, lunch and dinner!"

Bankotsu moaned loudly and quickly pulled on a pair of quicksilver board shorts and a white muscle shirt. He stumbled out of the tent, leaving the door open behind him. Bankotsu made his way over to the oak tree and yawned the whole way there.

"Good morning, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu greeted as he jump in front of him. Bankotsu mumbled out something, that was supposed to be a 'hello.' Jakotsu shrugged it off and continued skipping along side Bankotsu.

"How was your sleep?" He asked in a pleasant voice.

"Shitty..." Bankotsu managed to say and Jakotsu frowned. He hated to see his friend like this, but then a thought flashed across his mind.

"Hey, Bankotsu, guess what?" Jakotsu blurted out and Bankotsu looked over at him, not speaking a word.

"I was talking to Mr. Suzuki this morning because I was the first one up 'cause I had the best sleep last night and…well, to the point. Mr. Suzuki said that we get to surf today!"

Bankotsu's droopy eyes snapped open.

"Surfing, you say?"

"Yeah. The waves are big enough here and its awesome weather for it!"

"Well, then let's get a move on, shall we?"

Bankotsu jogged on ahead of Jakotsu, to the rest of the group. Jakotsu shook his head in dismay, but hurried on after him.

* * *

"OK just to spice up the day, I graciously decided that we will having surfing today." Mr. Suzuki explained and cheerful whispers echoed throughout the crowd of teenagers. 

"For the more experienced surfers though, you will be competing in a surfing contest. I have a list of our wave riders of the class." The teacher cleared his throat and began to read out the names.

"Miroku Kinjo, InuYasha Kudo, Suikotsu Ochi, Koga Watanabe, Bankotsu Hidaka, and Sango Hamada. The contest will consist of the best performances and I will be the judge. May the best man or woman win!" The crowd began to drift to the beach, but Mr. Suzuki stopped them.

"Wait! I have more great news! The school had been kind enough to buy us seven surf boards for our contestants, just to use for the contest, of course."

Bankotsu's mood was completely lightened up. He could easily win, he had been surfing since he was eight.

* * *

Waves pounded against the shore line, bringing foam onto the sand. Bankotsu examine the waters as held his O'Neil surfboard under his arm. He never expected to see waves this big at a lake, but it _was_ located by an ocean. 

Bankotsu glanced along the beach and spotted Sango pulling her hair back into a ponytail. But the thing that caught Bankotsu's eye most was her body in her bikini. He couldn't look away, but his eyes stayed pinned on her figure. Bankotsu almost felt himself drooling.

"Bankotsu! Stop gawking at Sango! You'd never have a chance with her!" Suikotsu shouted from behind him. Bankotsu snapped out of his gaze and whipped around to face Suikotsu.

"I wasn't gawking at her! I was just looking at the beach!" Bankotsu quickly lied and Suikotsu chuckled.

"I'm sorry for judging you like that. Oh, you got a little something on your chin." Suikotsu walked away laughing. Bankotsu wiped his chin and a little bit of salvia was plastered on his hand. He groaned and Mr. Suzuki bellowed through the megaphone again.

"First, we have Koga!"

Bankotsu watched as Koga paddled on his board to the middle of the lake. He stood up and waited for a wave to come. Water rose up and became a mountain. Koga braced himself and paddled along the wave's belly. In a mere ten seconds he was swept under the water.

Basically the same thing happened with InuYasha and Miroku.

_Some experienced surfers they are. _Bankotsu thought.

Then it was Suikotsu's turn. The waves built up as he paddled out onto the simmering waters. A wave began to build itself up and Suikotsu followed it by raising himself on the board. When the wave loomed over him, he glided along the water's srugace. Suikotsu's board zigzagged throughout the inside of the wave and over the top.

The crowd "oooed" and "ahhed" as he did 360's and even 720's in the wave. The water came crashing to shore and Suikotsu jumped off his board and landed in the sand. People cheered and Suikotsu even took a bow.

"What a fuckin show off." Bankotsu muttered under his breath.

Finally, Bankotsu walked towards the water with his surfboard tucked under his arm. He avoided Suikotsu's cocky look and pounced onto the board. Water splashed onto his face as his arms pounded against the tiny waves, moving him out more to the middle of the lake.

An unexpected shadow grew at his back. Bankotsu turned his head to see the figure of a small rogue wave. Usually, rogue waves were twice the height of a cruise ship, but in the case of a lake, it had grown smaller.

Bankotsu's arms rushed in the water, trying to escape the monsterous water, but of course he had no luck in that. The water slashed at his back as it came upon him. He heard a crack and before Bankotsu knew it, his surf board had snapped in two and he was pushed into the murky depths. A swirling amount of water flung Bankotsu around until he almost felt like puking.

The current had gotten stronger as it heaved his body deeper and deeper with every second. Bankotsu glanced up and saw half of his board come flying towards him with great speed. He panicked and tried to dodge the object, but he was too slow and it struck him in the face.

Bankotsu's mind went blank. He let go of the air in his lungs and slowly began to sink to the bottom of the lake.

* * *

From the beach, Sango stood looking out onto the lake. 

"What's taking him so long?" She asked as Suikotsu shuffled up beside her.

"He's probably just being a jerk and trying to get attention." He snorted and Sango shot him a glare.

"You've got some nerve." She muttered, hoping Suikotsu would hear, but of course he didn't.

Sango brought her gaze back to the water and noticed the pieces of Bankotsu's board float to the surface.

"Oh my gosh!" Sango shrieked. She ran out into the water and as soon as she couldn't touch the bottom with her feet, Sango dove beneath the icy chills and swam to where the pieces were scattered.

Swimming against the light current, Sango kicked her legs and pushed herself deeper into the water. Then she noticed Bankotsu's outline a couple feet away from her. Legs kicking furiously and arm's at her sides, Sango got to Bankotsu. Her relief was also filled with shock when she saw a cloud of blood around his head. That's when she saw the gashed carved on the side of his head, near his eye.

Not wasting any more time, Sango wrapped her arms around Bankotsu stomach and began to swim to the surface with some difficulty of dragging another body. Her head erupted from the water, filling her lungs with air.

Sango pulled Bankotsu along the water until a couple other people rushed out to help get him to the sand. Sand plastered to Sango's knees and feet as she leaned over Bankotsu. She put her ear to his chest and felt no movement.

_C'mon Bankotsu. Breathe... _Sango kept thinking, but that wouldn't help. Making her decision, Sango leaned closer to Bankotsu's face and opened up his jaw. Sango sucked in all the air that she could and placed her mouth to Bankotsu's, breathing out the oxygen.

Suikotsu's jaw dropped when he saw what was happening in front of him. He couldn't help but think he wanted to be in that situation.

Sango was still not successful, so she took another breath and went back down. This time, she felt a warm breath coming from Bankotsu's mouth. She quickly backed off as Bankotsu bolted up, coughing out water all over the sand. His chest heaved with the air that had reached his lungs and Sango crawled over beside him, rubbing his back to relax his throat.

"Are you Ok?" Sango asked gently as Bankotsu's breathing returned to normal. He nodded slowly, but that's when Bankotsu caught the look off Suikotsu's face. It was still in shock and priceless. Bankotsu smirked with victory, even though he had never thought of this as a competition, but feeling that sensation of Sango's lips against his was remarkable, even if he was close to death.

From that moment, Bankotsu felt something for Sango, something that could never be taken away. As her hazel eyes gazed at him, Bankotsu felt shivers run through his spine, but that's when Sango gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks." He whispered to her and Sango gave a grateful nod.

* * *

Poor Bankotsu...:( But He's happy now:P Please R&R!

(p.s the next chapter is going to be one of the best, just to get your minds going :P)


End file.
